Antidemon
Antidemon is an extreme death metal band that began in 1994 out of São Paulo, Brazil in South America. The band was formed by Vocalist Carlos Batista, Lead Guitarist Kleber Gonçalves Albino, Rhythm Guitarist Sergio Kersey Gonçalves, Bassist Alexander Cebotorov and Drummer Elke Garzoli. The band is currently signed to Vision of God Records. History Antidemon formed in 1994, with the lineup of Vocalist Carlos Batista, Lead Guitarist Kleber Albino, Rhythm Guitarist Sergio Gonçalves, Bassist Alexander Cebotorov and Drummer Elke Garzoli. Batista and Garzoli were married at the time. Not too long after forming, Gonçalves and Cebotorov both departed from the band, which led to Batista taking up the Bass. The band then recorded their self-titled demo in 1994.Beard, Mason (August 30, 2017). "Interview: Carlos Batista". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 23, 2018. Three years went by before they appear again, recording their sophomore demo, titled Confinamento Eterno in 1997, with their third, Antidemon 4 Anos, coming out the following year. In 1999, the band debuted their album, titled Demonicido, which was well received.James (October 22, 2016). "Golden Oldie: Antidemon - Demonicido". The Moshville Times. Retrieved on August 23, 2018. In 2001, the band recorded a split EP titled Barad with another grindcore/death metal band, Zen Garden. Their sophomore album, Anillo de Fuego, which translated, means "Rings of Fire". 2004, 2005 and 2006 each saw a release - Live in Palencia - Spain, Extreme Fest and two splits in 2006, Antidemon / Empty Grave and Underblood Fest Collection Vol. 1 respectively. However, this saw a different lineup after 2005, with Garzoli and Batista getting divorced, Garzoli and Albino departing from the band, Drummer Juliana Batista, Batista's now-wife, and Lead Guitarist Maurício Cebalho joining on, with Wanderlinen Olivereira taking over Drums in-between Garzoli's departure and Juliana's induction. In 2009, Antidemon had a busy year. With the release of a DVD titled Live in Ecuador, Columbia, Peru & Brazil, followed by their third studio album, Satanichaos and a live album, Anel de Demonichaos Live, the band worked hard, however, Cebalho departed the same year. Luis Oliveira joined the band soon after as their new Lead Guitarist. 2010 saw another split and a DVD being released, both featuring the newly inducted Oliveira - Nordeste Tour Satanichaos and Underblood Fest V respectively. The band took 2011 off, recording their fourth studio album. The band would then release the album in 2012, Apocalypsenow, which came out through Rowe Productions, the label of Steve Rowe (Mortification). Oliveira departed after the album, with Natã Fornazari filling the role and Marcelo "Soldado" Nejem taking over Rhythm Guitars on tour. Fornazari departed in 2013, with Nejem taking over Lead Guitars on tour. However, before Fornazari's departure, he performed on The Mission DVD. Oliveira joined on as a live Guitarist briefly, before he and Nejem both departed, with the guitarist position being empty once more. Diego Barrera of Endless Sacrifice joined the band as their Lead Guitarist. However, by the end of 2016, he departed, with Marcelo Alves taking the official position. By 2018, Alves was no longer apart of the group and Lucas Nakano took over. Alves was, however, apart of the Tormenterror DVD, which came out in 2018 via Vision of God Records.Gatto, Chris (December 1, 2017). "ANTIDEMON - Tormenterror". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. Antidemon still perform live in their area, and even minister at Crash Church, where Batista in the Pastor."Crash Church preaches word of God in Sao Paulo to heavy metal rhythms". Fox News. January 12, 2017. Retrieved on August 24, 2018. Members Current Members * Pr. Antônio Carlos Batista Do Nascimento - Vocals, Bass (1994-present) * Lucas Nakano - Lead Guitars (2018-present) * Juliana Batista - Drums (2006-present) Former Members * Kleber Gonçalves Albino - Lead Guitars (1994-2005) * Maurício Cebalho - Lead Guitars (2006-2009) * Luis Oliveira - Lead Guitars (2010-2012; 2014 Live) * Natã Fornazari - Lead Guitars (2012-2013) * Diego Barrera - Lead Guitars (2014-2016) * Marcelo Alves - Lead Guitars (2016-2018) * Sergio Kersey Gonçalves - Rhythm Guitars (1994) * Alexander Cebotorov - Bass (1994) * Elke Garzoli - Drums (1994-2005) * Wanderlinen Olivereira - Drums (2005-2006) Live Members * Marcelo "Soldado" Nejem - Lead & Rhythm Guitars (2012-2014) Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1995 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1995 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend =orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Tour value:magenta legend:Touring_members id:Album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bgbars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:1995 LineData = layer:back at:01/03/1994 color:EP at:01/01/1997 color:EP at:01/01/1998 color:EP at:26/10/1999 color:black at:01/01/2001 color:EP at:01/01/2003 color:black at:05/09/2004 color:EP at:01/01/2005 color:EP at:01/01/2006 color:EP at:01/04/2006 color:EP at:01/01/2009 color:EP at:01/06/2009 color:black at:20/11/2009 color:EP at:01/01/2010 color:EP at:01/01/2010 color:EP at:01/07/2012 color:black at:01/03/2013 color:EP at:05/06/2017 color:black BarData = bar:Carlos text:"Carlos Batista" bar:Kleber text:"Kleber Albino" bar:Sergio text:"Sergio Gonçalves" bar:Maurício text:"Maurício Cebalho" bar:Luis text:"Luis Oliveira" bar:Natã text:"Natã Fornazari" bar:Diego text:"Diego Barrera" bar:Soldado text:"Marcelo Nejem" bar:Marcelo text:"Marcelo Alves" bar:Lucas text:"Lucas Nakano" bar:Alex text:"Alex Cebotorov" bar:Elke text:"Elke Garzoli" bar:Wanderlinden text:"Wander Oliveira" bar:Juliana text:"Juliana Batista" PlotData= width:11 bar:Carlos from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Kleber from:start till:01/01/2005 color:LGuitar bar:Sergio from:start till:01/06/1994 color:RGuitar bar:Maurício from:01/01/2006 till:20/11/2009 color:LGuitar bar:Luis from:01/01/2010 till:01/01/2012 color:LGuitar bar:Luis from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2014 color:LGuitar bar:Natã from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:LGuitar bar:Diego from:01/01/2014 till:07/01/2016 color:LGuitar bar:Soldado from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:RGuitar bar:Soldado from:01/01/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:LGuitar bar:Marcelo from:07/01/2016 till:22/01/2018 color:LGuitar bar:Lucas from:22/01/2018 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Alex from:start till:01/06/1994 color:Bass bar:Elke from:start till:01/01/2005 color:Drums bar:Wanderlinden from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:Drums bar:Juliana from:01/01/2006 till:end color:Drums width:3 bar:Carlos from:01/06/1994 till:end color:Bass bar:Luis from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2014 color:Tour bar:Soldado from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:Tour }} Discography Studio Albums * Demonicídio (1999) * Anillo de fuego ''(2003) * ''Satanichaos (2009) * Apocalypsenow (2012) Splits * Barad (2001) * Antidemon / Empty Grave (2006) * Underblood Fest Collection Vol. 1 (2006) * Nordeste Tour Satanichaos (2010) Live * Live in Palencia - Spain (2004) * Anel de Demonicido Live (2009) Demos * Antidemon (1994) * Confinamento Eterno (1997) * Antidemon 4 Anos (1998) DVDs * Extreme Fest (2005) * Live in Ecuador, Colombia, Peru & Brazil (2009) * Underblood Fest V (2010) * The Mission (2013) * Tormenterror (2017) Compilation appearances * Refúgio do Rock (1995) * Lanceration Records (2000) * Noise for Deaf Vol. III (2000) * TRIP Magazine #91 (2001) * Noise for Dead Vol. IV (2001) * Brasil Collection (2001) Music Videos * "Welcome to Death" (2013) * "Não Tardará" (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Grindcore Bands Category:Vision of God Records Bands Category:Rowe Productions Bands Category:Brazilian Bands